


Private Evening

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim returns to his quarters, to find a Bones inspired surprise there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honour of the lovely Chris Pine's 31st birthday (haha, I'm a month older than him!!!). Posted [here at the jim and bones comm](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/469093.html)

Jim was tired, more tired than he remembered being in a long time. He tugged at his collar, trying to loosen it a little, feet dragging as he trudged down a corridor of the Enterprise. He yawned, then, wondering why the corridor seemed longer that night, stretching on for miles instead of the requisite set number of feet. He stopped outside the door to his own personal room, leant his forehead against the wall and yawned loudly, before entering.

Almost as soon as he was inside, he felt a too cool, smooth hand slide over his eyes, blocking his view of the room at large. Even before he heard the familiar voice at his ear, he knew who it was and a smile touched the corners of his mouth, curling his lips into a gentle smile.

“Hey, Bones,” Jim said, before his words morphed into another expansive yawn.

He felt the touch of Leonard’s other hand skim against his left hip, trailing round to pull Jim into an almost there hug, light, airy, yet oh-so-real.

“Hey, Jim. Happy birthday,” Leonard murmured into his ear, breath ghosting upon the shell of Jim’s ear.

Jim yawned again, remembering now why that day was marked out as something special. The trip down to the surface of Dannio and the resultant wrangling between Dannian officials had taken his mind from his own birthday. Leonard’s hand eased away from Jim’s eyes, but his other hand remained, arm wrapped loosely around Jim’s waist.

Jim blinked in surprise. His room had been transformed from a rather uniform, extremely boring and functional captain’s sleeping quarters into something else entirely. The lights were dimmed down to a low level, while strategically placed candles littered most other surfaces, lending a soft and flickering light everywhere. A table had been set up in the corner, and upon the wooden surface was a broad spread of cakes, pastries and sandwiches with real meat encased inside. The food sent tempting aromas into the air, making Jim‘s empty stomach growl with hunger.

Leonard was smiling a little, more with his eyes than his mouth, when Jim cast a sidelong look at him, before Jim himself smiled.

“You did all this yourself?” Jim asked, although he already knew the answer.

“Ain’t nobody else here,” Leonard replied, with a snort. “Some thanks that is.”

Jim smiled and leant in to kiss Leonard softly upon the lips.

“Thanks, Bones,” he said, gratefully.

Leonard kissed him back then and Jim could feel the doctor smiling through the kiss. Suddenly, Jim didn’t feel tired anymore, rejuvenated by the unspoken promise of a private evening with his doctor.


End file.
